


In love With You (A Forever Kind of thing)

by kitkat0723



Series: Shannon and Eddie [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Birthday COOKIE!, Not Beta Read, Pre-Christopher, Sweet, This world has nothing to do with Canon, We're totally throwing Canon out the window, before she was a Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Eddie knows he wants to propose to Shannon, he just needs a little help to do it.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Shannon and Eddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	In love With You (A Forever Kind of thing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Anam! I couldn't send you something across the ocean so I hope this fic will cheer you up a bit! 
> 
> Y'all, yes this series has become a thing. Yes it's solely because Shannon deserves love too. 
> 
> Cookie inspires my need to write these two in love and have them happy. 
> 
> I was also listening to Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden While writing

Walking into  _ Cookie’s _ , Eddie looked around hoping to spot the owner. Since coming to LA and discovering the coffee shop, he’d gotten to know the person running the place. After Shannon and him got together, it became a regular spot for them to go on a quick date between working, classes, and studying. The small coffee shop became like a second home to them both. Since it was, when he decided he wanted his and Shannon’s relationship to progress to the next level, he knew where to ask. Now he just had to work out the how.    
Finally, he spotted Anam, sitting off to the side with a book in her hands. Her eyes tracked the words on the page, but he knew her ears were listening for the small bell above the door. When she spotted him, she gave him a half wave, marking her page then standing.    
“Eddie,” she greeted, turning for a cup for his usual cappuccino order. “How are you today?”    
“Great. I have a few questions for you, actually if you have a few minutes?”    
Turning with the steaming cup of caffeine in her hands, she smiled at him. “For one of my favorite people? Absolutely. Sit at my end of the counter. I’ll be over in a second.”    
A few people had walked in behind him, and he took a breath to be thankful so he could figure out how he wanted to word his questions. Eddie took his cup and headed down to the far end of the long black counter.    
Sitting on the stool opposite the one behind it, he let the coffee soothe his nerves. She joined him a few minutes later, pushing her long brown hair behind her and sitting down.    
“I hope Shannon is okay?” She moved her book to the side, laying her hands on the counter, letting him know he had her attention.    
“She’s fine, everything is great. We’re both busy with work and classes.”    
Anam nodded. “She stopped in the other morning for something iced, but didn’t have a lot of time to chat. What can I do for you?”    
Eddie set the wide green mug on the counter, running his hands along his jeans. “I want to propose to Shannon. Here.”    
Anam gasped, her eyes lighting up. “Eddie! That’s so sweet, but why did you need to ask me? I’m not her family.”    
Eddie chuckled. “No, but we love it here and it’s like our second home. Shannon adores your cannoli and the coffee cake. I want to use one in the proposal.”    
Anam just stared at him and for a second he was starting to worry he’d be kicked out and called crazy. “I love the idea of it, I am just confused on the how.”    
“I’m going to hide the ring in a cannoli, but the coffee cake is for breakfast.”    
The pair laughed. Then Anam held up a hand as someone stepped up to the counter. Now that he had the coffee shop owner on board, he just had to find the time to get Shannon here for a date. He drank the cooling coffee, listening to the sounds around him.    
***    
Anam, or Cookie as most called her watched as the pair walked into her place of business. The two college kids who were no longer kids, had become friends in the last couple of years. She’d opened the coffee shop because no other place had what she wanted. She never could have imagined her tiny place would become so popular with the college students and business people alike around here. Shannon leaned her head back to tip it to Eddie’s shoulder and laughed at something he’d obviously been talking about before they walked in. They were happy and she was happy to see them in love. It was sweet. Eddie looked up and caught her eye, giving Anam the thumbs up.    
Catching the signal they agreed on, she turned and started making coffee, then pulled the ring box from her purse. When the coffee was completed, Eddie’s large cappuccino and Shannon’s favorite chai cinnamon latte, Anam grabbed two cannoli’s and plated them, placing the ring on top like one puts a sprig of mint on Raspberry sorbet. Instead of stepping to the counter, Eddie led Shannon to the back booth. Looking down at the tray she’d made, complete with the flowers Eddie had brought in that morning, she had to blink back tears. Taking a few deep breaths, she picked up the tray and told the couple who were still contemplating their order at the counter that she’d be with them in just a second. She headed for the back and sent all the well wishes she could up to whomever was listening that Shannon would say yes.    
***   
Shannon was smiling and telling Eddie all about what happened to one of the other nursing students this morning on their rotation. Her eyes were lit up, so passionate about what she wanted to do with her life. Her hair was up for a change instead of down. Pulled back into a ponytail, her face unpainted. He was pretty sure he’d never seen anyone look like her before. Wiping his hands on his jeans, he waited nervously for Cookie to step up to the booth she managed to make sure they got.    
“What happened at work with you?” Shannon asked.    
“Nothing as exciting as watching someone faint, I can assure you. But Angel’s girlfriend is pregnant and his wife is not happy.” Shannon winced.    
“I would think not. Drama all around today.” Shannon grinned.    
“Yeah, pretty much. Pete is almost for sure leaving, because he said he can’t work mornings anymore. I got my term papers back. Barely passed.” He told her bitterly. It wasn’t that Eddie hadn’t taken the time to do them, he did. A lot of time actually. It was just he didn’t find any of the History of calculus exciting. He wanted to be an engineer, but why did he need to know about it’s history.    
“Babe, I’m sorry. I know you worked hard on those.”    
Eddie gave a shug. “I just don’t see why I need to know the history of something..You know what. Forget it, I am not going to spend most of our afternoon date bitching about Math.” He’d just taken her hand when Anam stepped up to the table.    
“Here you go. You two enjoy!” She patted Eddie’s shoulder then walked away.    
Shannon looked at him eyes wide. “Did you plan this?” She asked, waving her hand to the tray they’d been served. Usually they got their stuff first, then walked it to the table themselves.    
Eddie nodded. “I did, because,” he reached over for her hand, taking it in both of his. “Because this place is special to us both. And I wanted today to be special.”    
Looking down, he waited for her eyes to do the same. When she spotted the simple diamond sitting on a gold band, she gasped. “Oh, Eddie.”    
When she looked back up at him, tears shone in her eyes but hadn’t spilled over. Letting her hand go, he took the ring from where the coffee shop owner had placed it on top of the cannoli she’d arranged on a plate.    
“I want a life with you Shannon. Not just now, but forever. I am so in love with you. I don’t know when it happened, maybe when you glided up to me in that ice skating rink, or maybe it was watching you dance around our kitchen the first night you moved in wearing one of my shirts, but all I know is I am so in love with you and I want you to be my wife. Share my life with me.”    
Tears were falling from her eyes now, and she ruthlessly wiped them away while smiling at him. “Eddie,” she sighed and looked at him. “Of course I want forever with you. You make me happy. I am so glad Elena talked me into that blind date.”    
Both of them laughed, remembering the reluctance on their part to want to go ice skating with a stranger two years ago. Eddie took Shannon’s left hand and slipped it onto her finger. A little sound escaped her, making his smile wider than it already was. Leaning over the table, Shannon kissed him, then slipped out of the booth.    
“I have to go say thank you to Cookie, and then wash my face. I love you Eddie.” She kissed him again before moving off to say thank you to their favorite coffee shop proprietor.    
Eddie waited until Shannon had slipped off to the bathroom before he left the booth and walked up to the counter.    
“Congratulations!” Anam told him. He laughed.    
“Thank you. And thank you for all your help. We love it here, so it felt right.”    
“This sure made my day, let me tell you. Oh! And before you go home to celebrate,” she wiggled her eyebrows, making a blush creep high onto Eddie’s cheeks, “Don’t forget your coffee cake.”    
“I won’t.” Shannon walked up, putting her arm around Eddie’s waist, leaning into him.    
“Best cannoli ever, didn’t I tell you that?” She winked over at Anam while Eddie bent to kiss Shannon.    
“You did, two years ago.”    
“Go enjoy your coffee before they get too cold.” Anam shooed them from the counter, a smile still plastered on her face.    
Eddie turned, his arm around Shannon’s shoulders, and steered her back to the booth to start planning their forever over Coffee and Cannoli.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day 
> 
> Scream at me (or send me Shannon/Eddie or Buddie prompts) on my tumblr 
> 
> Kitkat0723


End file.
